Użytkownik:Larkanni6
O mnie Siemacie, wołają mnie Larkanni vel Gormifan alias Elendris. Kumple mogą mnie nazywać Larki lub Mech(nie dawno zatwierdzona ksywka). Mam 11 lat. Pierwszoplanowa postać Daxeen, humanoidalny Ptak Gromu. Używa nieznanej buławy, której ostrza to Ostrza Zamieci. Ma głowę Rahkshi. Postać zapasowa Ba-Matoranin imieniem Larkanni. Znaczy kiedyś był Matoranem, teraz jest Toa, mało tego, okazało się, że jest dziedzicem spadku swojego martwego już mentora, Turagi plazmy, Galixana. Teraz jest hrabią, co tłumaczy mój podpis. Jego bronią jet korbacz. Nosi on Maskę Wampiryzmu(co daje mu ponadnaturalnę siłę i szybkość, zdolność do transformacji w nietoperza i także moc wysysania przez gardziel krwi). Opowiadanie http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Spojrzenie_czelu%C5%9Bci Zapisy w komentarzach. Ulubione strony *Biopedia *Nonsensopedia *Cda *Weź się tato! *Mistrzowie.org *Atak Klonów *Kwejk *Analizersi *Komixxy *TeNajlepsze *Demotywatory *YouTube *Joemonster *Student potrafi *Yafud Ulubione gry *Roblox(obecnie rodzice zabraniają mi w to grać, bo "przez tą durną gierkę komputer się psuje") *Rayman(wszystkie części, te z kórliczkami też) *Hype:The Time Quest(obecnie nie działa) *Bionicle Heroes(to co wyżej) *Prince of Persia(wszystkie części) *Saga "Heroes of Might and Magic"(najbardziej jednak V i III, chociaż II była znośna) Cytaty *''Are you f*cking kidding me? - mój ulubiony tekst.'' Ja na innych wikiach * Moje edycje kwitną również na Rayman 3 Wiki. * I rzadziej na Lego Atlantis Wiki. * Oraz czasem na Hero Factory Fanclub Wiki. * I również na Lego Ninjago Wiki. Najnowsze sety HF 2011/1 - Natalie Breez Koledzy Zwyczajni kumple: *Berix332 *BionicleFan *Gresh250 *Vezok999 17:28, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) thumb|Meltie(czyt.Melti) * * Aj dont low ju.|Aj lajk ju. * Toa Hewki 18:33, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) * Mantu7 13:08, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) * Kiina88 ♡ 09:39, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) * Malum121 * Deval222 *Lhikan10. *'Banderwil' *Nie, nie wiemy co robić *Panrahk17 *''Kapura98'' *Minotaur111 *'Takanuva, siódmy Toa' *'Furno Blood' *Ajson 15:52, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) *antroz 007 *Fan Heroes of Might and Magic *DARNOK 2 * Kapib, Toa-Jedi Lodu! (I moja dyskusja!) 14:33, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) *Zapomniany Makuta 12:59, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) *Ackar29175 11:13, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) *Vox 16:46, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Prawdziwi przyjaciele(sam ich tu wpisuję): *Sekenuva - cóż... wydaje mi się SPOX. *Vezok999 - yntelygent, poza tym lubimy pykać w te same gry. :) *Akuumo - cenię go za poczucie humoru. *Matuśek - fajny kolo, niestety zniknął. *Disholahk - również lubimy te same gry, ma on poczucie humoru. *Takanuva737 - nasza przyjaźń będzie jak kamień - niezniszczalna i wieczna! Wrogowie Zniknęli z wiki. Praktycznie teraz mam samych kumpli. Wymyślona gra Bionicle: Heroes 2. Np. Hewkii'ego pierwszą bronią była by Kula Kodan, drugą - młoty Onewy Hordika, a trzecią - Klinga Wojny. Jest kilka stref - Głębiny Mantaxa, Świątynia Kalmaha, Wiry Pridaka, Wieże Carapara, Gąszcze Ehleka, Twierdza Takadoxa i Cytadela Nocturna(ostatni boss). Podpis *Hrabia Larkanni Wymyślone postacie *Derthar - Barraki pijawka. Ma barwę czarną i moc wypijania krwi. Walczy szponami i ma czarny łeb Nocturna. *Gondac - Barraki krokodyl. Ma barwę zieloną i moc niewidzialności. Walczy nadgarstkowymi sztyletami i ma zielony łeb Mantaxa. *Zorhiar - Barraki pirania. Ma barwę niebieską i potrafi rozproszyć się na stado piranii. Walczy stalowymi szczękami zrośniętymi z jego nadgarstkami. Ma niebieski łeb Pridaka. *Xaziod - Barraki rozgwiazda. Ma barwę pomarańczową i ma cztery ręce. Nie ma broni - to mu wystarczy. Ma moc chodzenia po ścianach, ba, umie nawet przewiercić się przez ścianę grubości 60 cm! Setem byłby limitowanym. Ma pomarańczowy łeb Kalmaha. *Avalus - Barraki żółw(niektóre są drapieżne). Ma barwę białą moc zmienienia się w pancerną kulę. Walczy szponami. Ma biały łeb Ehleka. *Cucan - Barraki nadymka. Ma barwę czerwoną i moc wybuchania super ostrymi kolcami. Walczy biczami zastępującymi dłonie. Trivia *Lubię Lungi. *Moje ulubione zwierzę to chyba sowa. *Jestem uzależniony od komputera i Człowieka Sku***ela. *Moje ulubione gry to: saga HoMM, saga PoP i saga Raymana. *Jestem lubiany! Jupi! *Mam tyle Bionicli, że połowę puszek mam w piwnicy, trochę w szafce i resztę w wiklinowym koszu. *Lubię żelki. *Nie mam kondycji. *5% życia spędziłem na komputerze. Cała reszta to koledzy, szkoła i przyziemne zainteresowania. *Mój kuzyn dostał książkę o Trollach. Pomyślałem: Wreszcie ma książkę o sobie.. *Wszyscy ostatnio przestali lubić moje opisy stworów. Rozdziały księgi *"Wyverny" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gormifan/Wyverny *"Gogi i Magogi" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Gogi_i_Magogi *"Roki(ptaki gromu)" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Roki(ptaki_gromu) *"Minotaury"- Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Minotaury *"Impy,chowańce i szkodniki"-Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Impy,chowańce_i_szkodniki *"Paokai" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Paokai *"Feniks" - Miałem napisać to wcześniej, ale zapomniałem. Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Feniks *"Jednorożec" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Jednoro%C5%BCec *"Pegaz" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Pegaz *"Smoki" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Smoki *"Chimera - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ALarkanni6%2FChimera *"Żmij" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/%C5%BBmij *"Cyklop" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Cyklop